The application of anti-icing chemicals to surfaces by applying the liquid via spray nozzles is a well established practice, and devices used for spraying liquid anti-icing agents currently exist. However, all those devices are truck or trailer mounted, while the current invention is a surface mounted nozzle device.
No adjustable nozzle mechanism is known for providing an adjustable permanent nozzle installation to provide icing protection by a stationary, liquid anti-icing agent distribution system flush mounted with surface to be treated.